1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, a data processing method, and a data processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with remarkable widespread of the Internet, an advertisement delivery through the Internet is actively performed. As such an advertisement delivery, there is a scheme in which icons representing, for example, companies, products, and the like are displayed at predetermined positions on a web page, and, in a case where such an icon is clicked, a transition to the web page of the advertiser is made.
In such an advertisement delivery, in order to improve the advertising effect, a targeted delivery is performed in which user attributes such as a taste, sex, age, an address, an occupation, and the like of each user are registered in advance, and an advertisement corresponding to the user attributes is selectively delivered. Similarly, a technology is known in which read information acquired when a user terminal accesses an arbitrary web site and user information such as a use history of a search engine are used for a targeted delivery.
However, according to the above-described conventional technology, it is difficult to manage the user information in a flexible manner. More specifically, since the user information is configured by read information acquired when a user terminal accesses a web site and the like, the user information is incessantly transmitted to a device that processes the user information. Accordingly, for example, in a processing device that manages a plurality of pieces of the user information in a data management platform (DMP) business or the like, user information data having a huge amount of information is handled. Accordingly, for the user information accumulated in the processing device, it is difficult to respond to the individual deletion or restoration of the user information data, the speedy analysis of the user information according to a request from an advertiser, or the like. As above, in the conventional technology, the user information is not managed in a flexible manner in an advertisement delivery.
The present application is devised in consideration of the description presented above, and an object thereof is to provide a data processing device, a data processing method, and a data processing program that are capable of managing user information in a flexible manner.